Le Calendrier du Plaisir Sucré
by Wonderful Feather
Summary: Un petit calendrier de l'avant pour attendre noël comme le veut la tradition mais sous forme d'échange épistolaire, chaque chapitre sera compris entre 300 à 400 mots chacun. Luna Lovegood tourne en rond, ses amis essayent de l'aider mais rien y fait, elle s'enferme plus chaque jours dans son monde pourtant tout le monde a connu la guerre. Pourquoi elle ne s'en remet-elle pas?
1. Vendredi 1 Décembre 2017

Elle est allongée sur son canapé, enfouie dans une couverture brune épaisse. Elle regarde son plafond et s'amuse à lui donner l'effet d'un ciel rempli d'étoiles, un fin sourit apparaît sur ses lèvres fines face à cette vision relaxante. Elle vient se relever quittant doucement la chaleur du cocon qu'elle s'est improvisée afin d'observer le nouveau dossier face à elle tout en y rangeant les _**papiers**_ un peu sortit. Il était déjà annoté de son écriture tout en boucle ''Sujet : _Lettres libératrices 2e saison_. Patient : _Luna Lovegood_. Évolution : _…_ '' Comme pour Mr Malfoy-Potter l'année dernière, cette dernière information n'était pas encore écrite. Son sourire se prolonge alors qu'elle aperçoit à nouveau du coin de l'œil un paquet cadeau gris au ruban rouge reposant sous le sapin qu'elle fait chaque année. Elle n'appréhendait pas cette fois, elle savait que cela serait un travail dur et éreintant bien sûr, mais quelle joie elle avait désormais en voyant que le couple lui avait envoyé un présent afin de la remercier pour son travail de l'année dernière !

Elle se lève, la couverture protégeant toujours ses épaules et son dos du froid, et vient se préparer un délicieux thés aux épices afin de la réchauffer. Son horloge sonne neuf heures du soir et aucune lettre est en approche, elle ne s'en inquiète pas. Sa patiente était, lui avait-on dis, assez particulière et tête en l'air donc il est fort probable qu'elle ai juste oublier de poster sa première lettre. Cela n'était pas si grave, elle ne pensait pas faire avec elle de la même façon qu'elle avait procédé avec Draco. Non, ce qui fallait à cette patiente n'était pas un défouloir afin de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle a perdue ou bien gagnée, elle a juste besoin de discuter de tout et de rien. Elle avait donc décidé de mettre en place avec elle un échange épistolaire. Elle savait qu'encore une fois, ses collègues allaient critiquer sa façon de faire étant donné qu'elle n'est pas conventionnelle mais elle en avait que faire, le plus important étant ses patients.

Elle grimace alors que le liquide vient lui brûler les lèvres et le bout de la langue. Mais elle est prise d'un doute : et si sa patiente croyait que c'était elle qui devait envoyer la première lettre ? Elle maudit Merlin en venant s'asseoir rapidement à la table de son salon tout en faisant venir à elle papier, plume, encre et se retrouver figé face au parchemin vierge. Elle ne savait pas quoi écrire... Des banalités ? Des questions ? Elle soupire en emmêlant ses cheveux d'une main ne sachant pas comment procéder. Et puis elle sût, elle pris sa plume, vient doucement tremper la pointe dans l'encre et se mit à écrire sans réfléchir, exactement comme allait sans doute faire sa patiente. C'est ainsi qu'elle souffle sur le recto remplie afin de sécher l'encre plus rapidement, plier la missive, la mettre dans une enveloppe, hésiter pendant trois secondes à savoir si elle devait apposer le sceau de son cabinet ou le sien avant de se décider pour ce dernier et de l'envoyer via sa chouette à l'adresse noter dans le dossier de Mademoiselle Lovegood. Elle vient se réinstaller dans son canapé et souffle satisfaite d'elle-même en se disant qu'être psychomage n'était pas si compliqué.

 **/* /* /* /* /***

 _Après le calendrier 2016 avec Draco Malfoy, mon personnage masculin (survivant) favori, je vous présente la version 2017 avec cette fois notre très chère Luna. Dans ce calendrier, j'aimerais y mettre plus de bonne humeur afin d'attendre Noël, ce n'est clairement pas un aussi psychologique comme je l'ai fait avec Draco et ceci sans doute car ma vision de Luna est finalement assez proche des livres et de sa représentation dans les films. J'ai aussi l'intention de développer la psychomage un peu plus avec cette échange épistolaire bien qu'à aucun moment on ne verra une de ces lettres rédigées, cela sera toujours via les lettres de Luna que vous apprendrez ce qu'elle a bien pût lui écrire. Je sais que c'est court (toujours entre 300 à 400 mots) et que ce chapitre n'aurait pas du être seul pour le 1e décembre mais je me rattraperai en faisant un ultime chapitre le 25 au contraire de l'année dernière !_


	2. Samedi 2 Décembre 2017

_Luna Lovegood, samedi 2 décembre 2017._

 **~ _Chère Psychomage_ ,**

Je suis contente d'avoir lu votre lettre bien que quelques tâches faites par les pattes de Nargoles se trouvaient ici et là sur le papier. Vous devriez vous méfier d'eux, ils ne sont pas méchants mais très envahissant, je vous aiderai à les faire partir si vous le voulez même si cela est assez difficile. Comment je me sens ? Bien il me semble, vous savez papa a fait de la confiture de pomme de terre et c'est délicieux alors je ne peux que bien aller. Ma couleur préférée est le violet, je suis heureuse que vous me posiez la question car je trouve cette couleur vraiment relaxante ! Si vous me posez cette question c'est surtout pour déterminer quel aura je possède n'est-ce pas ? La votre doit être d'une très jolie couleur claire, du vert ou du bleu... J'aime beaucoup le bleu aussi, je l'ai porter toute mon adolescence au collège. Je n'aime pas babiller pour ne rien dire, mes amis ne savent pas pourquoi, d'après eux je le faisais avant mais ils me disent jamais avant quoi, je pense que c'est ça le souci vous savez, je n'ai pas changé mais eux si. Je ne parle plus beaucoup avec mes amis d'école oui. Ils ne me disent plus rien après tout. Pourquoi ? Sans doute car on n'a juste plus rien à se dire, cela arrive...

Comme maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à dire dans cette lettre alors je vous dis à demain en espérant que vos Nargoles seront moins nombreux. Je vais donc manger des tartines à la confiture de pomme de terre avec mon père, vous voudriez que je vous envoie un petit pot demain ? C'est vraiment délicieux, je suis sûre que vous allez adorer !


	3. Dimanche 3 Décembre 2017

_Luna Lovegood, dimanche 3 décembre 2017._

 **~ _Chère Psychomage_ ,**

Il semblerait que vous ayez beaucoup aimer la confiture, j'en suis ravie ! Beaucoup dises qu'elle est pourtant infecte, je ne comprends pas pourquoi... Aujourd'hui j'ai été sur le Chemin de Traverse, cela a beaucoup changé depuis la guerre, la rue n'est plus aussi joyeuse qu'avant. Vous savez, les gens font semblant d'aller bien, vous avez dû le remarquer non ? En parlant, d'où venez-vous ? Vous ne semblez pas d'être d'ici, vous êtes bien trop honnête pour avoir vécu la guerre... Enfin, ils font tous semblant, cela en est lassant, à porter des masques ils s'étonnent qu'on ne leurs fassent plus confiance ! Certains ont arrêtés... J'ai revu Harry cette année, il est redevenu vrai vous savez, il ne porte plus de masque, je pense que sa relation avec Draco lui fait le plus grand bien ! J'ai discuté aussi avec Draco, il a été étonné que je ne lui fasse aucun reproches sur nos années à Poudlard, mais il n'a jamais été méchant avec moi, il m'avait même aidé à retrouver des affaires lors de ma cinquième année. C'est Draco qui m'a conseillé de venir vous voir, il m'a dit que vous l'aviez aidé à y voir plus clair, mais c'était pas ainsi, il parlait comme à un journal. Pourquoi avoir changé de méthode avec moi ?

J'étais sûre que votre aura était d'un bleu clair, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien... Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne connais même pas votre prénom alors que vous connaissez le miens, si on veut devenir amies je devrais le connaître vous ne pensez pas ? J'aimerais aussi beaucoup vous rencontrer, le jour de noël je suis libre, si cela vous intéresse de boire un café avec moi surtout que je ne serais plus une patiente. Je vous laisse le temps de réfléchir, répondez moi dans une de vos lettres à venir. A demain, au plaisir de lire vos mots.

 **/* /* /* /* /***

Merci Malicia Malfoy, j'espère que la suite de mon idée te plaira !

Poppy97, merci de suivre ce calendrier, j'espère que le reste des cases te plairont !


	4. Lundi 4 Décembre 2017

_Luna Lovegood, lundi 4 décembre 2017._

 **~ _Chère Psychomage_ ,**

La France est un magnifique pays oui, mon père m'en parle souvent, il y allait quand ma mère était vivante mais il n'y est pas retourné depuis. Vous m'avez dit que la guerre n'avait pas épargner la France mais pas dans le même sens que chez nous... C'est un curieux raisonnement bien vague autant que celle pour connaître votre prénom: ''Un nom d'étoile''. Vous savez, il y a de nombreuses étoiles dans le ciel et je ne les connais pas toutes, je ne raffolais pas de cette matière et l'astrologie était juste une façon d'être proche d'elle sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne nous connaissions. Votre vision du Chemin de Traverse fais écho à ma pensée, un Chemin de Travers. Les gens ne l'empruntent plus que pour se donner l'illusion que rien ne s'est passé, ils évitent adroitement les maisons effondrées. Il n'y a qu'un jour qu'ils sont honnêtes, celui pour se remémorer, j'y vais chaque année et chaque année je les vois devenir vrai. Madame Weasley me fait beaucoup de peine, George à chaque fois à un regard dur vers elle et lui siffle de ne pas pleurer. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de lui, il semble si perdu mais je ne peux pas vraiment savoir, à part ces jours là, on ne le voit jamais, pourtant la boutique fonctionne toujours aussi bien et une nouveauté sort chaque année vers la période des farces, vers leurs dates d'anniversaires... J'aimerais l'aider mais je n'ai pas perdue de partie de moi alors je serais sans doute maladroite dans mes paroles. J'aime beaucoup le fait que vous changez votre méthode, je ne sais pas si je dois être effrayée de me rendre compte que sans même nous avoir rencontré vous nous ayez aussi bien compris. J'aimerais vous avouer un secret, un jour, le jour où vous accepterez de boire ce café sans doute, vous savez c'est un secret que je n'ai révélé à personne mais à vous je fais confiance...


	5. Mardi 5 Décembre 2017

_Luna Lovegood, mardi 5 décembre 2017._

 **~ _Chère Psychomage_ ,**

Vous avez un lien avec la famille Black ? A moins que connaître le nom de chacun des membres des familles de Sang-Pur fasse partit de votre apprentissage pour devenir psychomage. Je ne sais pas si vous avez été choqué de voir ce mot écrit, il semblerait que cela soit devenu interdit de l'utiliser, sans doute car cela rappel de vieux et mauvais souvenir. J'ai pourtant l'opinion que cela ne vous a même pas fait frémir, le nom de Voldemort n'y arrivera pas non plus... Vous me fascinez, votre façon d'écrire semble si semblable à la mienne que, lors de votre deuxième réponse, j'avoue avoir pleurer. Je n'ai pas pleurer depuis la fin de cette guerre, mais vous avez réussi à le faire avec de simples mots, vous avez réussi là où mes amis ont tous échoués alors peu importe qui vous êtes en réalité, je vous apprécie. Je dois voir Draco aujourd'hui, je lui ai envoyé un hibou pour qu'il me parle de sa famille maternelle, il a été surpris et ravi. Vous faites des miracles sur moi, même si vous ne faites finalement pas grand chose, vous ne bougez même pas d'où vous êtes et je ne sais pas à quoi vous ressemblez... Par rapport à George, il a perdu Fred, son frère jumeau, je crois qu'il n'a jamais pu s'en relever et il ne le cache pas, il est honnête envers lui. Il portera sans aucun doute le deuil jusqu'à sa mort, je ne sais pas si celle-ci ne viendra pas plus vite que prévue, la Mort n'est pas si cruel pour le garder dans un état d'attente à son égard. Je ne serais pas triste si cela arrive car il est mort en même temps que Fred, juste que personne ne le voit. Je mens, certains l'ont vu mais aucun de nous ne peut rien faire à part attendre avec lui. Vous n'avez toujours pas acceptez mon invitation, dois-je m'inquiéter que mes secrets ne vous intéresse pas ?

 **/* /* /* /* /***

Désolée du retard du chapitre 4 ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que cela ne se reproduise plus mais étant donné que j'écris au jour le jour... Je vais essayer de m'avancer dans les chapitre le plus possible surtout que je commence à bien cerner comment je veux rendre Luna.

Poppy97, merci beaucoup ! Je ne pensais pas recevoir une review de ta part et... Je suis toute gênée ! Je suis heureuse que ma façon d'aborder les choses te plaise et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas, j'essaye aussi de faire évoluer les autres personnages à travers les yeux de Luna même si je ne sais pas si j'y arrive vraiment...


	6. Mercredi 6 Décembre 2017

_Luna Lovegood, mercredi 6 décembre 2017._

 **~ _Chère Cassiopée_ ,**

Je vais te tutoyer si tu le fais... Pensais-tu que je n'arriverait pas à le trouver? Aucune Cassiopée n'est présent sur l'arbre, sans doute car ta famille est restée en France. Je suis désolée si avoir parler de la guerre t'as perturbé, je ne mesure jamais vraiment mes mots... Je suis juste moi et tu es juste toi, j'aimerais vraiment te rencontrer, au moins pour que je puisse te remercier à la fin pour ton travail sur moi? Draco m'a confié qu'il t'avait vu, plusieurs fois cette année, il était même étonné de ne pas t'avoir remarqué plus tôt, tu attires le regard...

Mais si tu veux retourner à un côté plus professionnel... Oui j'ai peur. J'ai peur de tous ces gens souriant, j'en ai peur car je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive plus, pas comme eux... Eux ne semblent pas avoir connu la guerre, ils ne semblent pas avoir perdue des gens qu'ils aiment, ils ne semblent pas avoir vécu dans la peur. J'ai des cicatrices... De mon année avec les Carrow, je n'y suis pas restée longtemps mais cela a été assez pour ne plus pouvoir croiser mon reflet trop longtemps dans un miroir, j'ai l'impression à chaque fois de revoir cette petite fille qui pensait que le monde ne pouvait pas être si horrible. Je me déteste de le voir ainsi. Le monde est devenu noir, ou alors je ne l'ai compris qu'à ce moment là. J'entends désormais derrière leurs mots susurrer à quel point ils me trouvent étrange, je vois leurs regards s'attarder trop longtemps sur mon corps que je cache au maximum. Je suis malade, malade de ce monde que je peux désormais voir mais dont je ne veux rien comprendre. Mais ça... Tous tes patients te l'ont déjà dit, mais tu n'as jamais pu le dire toi.

 **/* /* /* /* /***

Poppy97, je lis rarement du Luna aussi, c'est même la première fois que j'écris à propos d'elle mais c'est un personnage que je trouve si complexe et renfermée sur elle-même d'une autre mesure que je me suis lancée le défie d'essayer. Tu voudrais aussi avoir les lettres de la psychomage? J'essaye de la faire la plus secondaire possible même si j'aimerais beaucoup écrire aussi de son point de vue... Je vais peut-être me laisser tenter pour glisser trois / quatre lettres écrit par elle. Ouf, le sentiment voulu est donc bien arrivé à destination! Merci beaucoup de me rassurer ainsi, tu me permets de faire tenir mon engagement de un chapitre par jour! A demain pour un nouveau chapitre!


	7. Jeudi 7 Décembre 2017

_Luna Lovegood, jeudi 7 décembre 2017._

 **~ _Chère Cassiopée_ ,**

Merci... Vraiment, merci d'avoir acceptez, d'avoir accepter et d'avoir juste demander un lieu et une date de rendez-vous. Que penses-tu du Timberyard ? Et dimanche 10 ? Je serais tellement heureuse, même si je le suis déjà beaucoup, enfin tu m'as comprise.

J'ai été me promener vers le cimetière des anciens combattants de la guerre, lieu étrange pour se promener m'a dit une fois Hermione, mais je ne lui parles plus, elle est fausse. Je suis au courant de sa vie par rapport à Harry qui est toujours en contact avec elle, il est même le parrain de leur fille Rose, une future rat de bibliothèque. Oh, ce n'est pas négatif, il faut bien des personnes connaissant tous sinon le monde ne serait pas le monde, mais c'est triste qu'elle ne puisse pas choisir ce qu'elle veut être. Peut-être qu'elle se réveillera avant de faire une si grande bêtise.

J'ai vu George là bas, il m'a demandé ce que je faisais là bas et je lui ai répondu que je me promenais. Il n'a pas été surpris et m'a proposé de me reposer avec lui. Il m'a regardé et a dit être désolé, que Fred a toujours été un grand timide. Je l'ai vu, j'ai vu Fred ! Il était là, à se tenir en face de George et à lui crier dessus. Fred n'est jamais partit, alors je ne sais pas si George voudra partir, sans doute que non pour le moment, ce lien lui suffit. Je suis restée avec eux pendant presque trois heures et cela m'a fait du bien, voir leurs grands sourires... J'ai eu l'impression de prendre un nouveau souffle.

Je te remercie encore d'avoir accepter, pouvoir te voir me fait vraiment plaisir, je te dis à demain, je dois aller aider papa à cueillir les mirabelles.

 **/* /* /* /* /***

Poppy97, tu désires un chapitre spécial? Je te l'offre avec grand plaisir! Garde un œil sur ton écran le 10 car le chapitre sera normalement long, j'ai beaucoup d'idée à mettre en un coup à moins que je ne répète l'idée si cela a finalement bien plus. A demain !


End file.
